Cop Car
by Phx Reign
Summary: Modern AU At Robb's request, Jon goes to check on Sansa who is sulking at home over her latest breakup. To get her mind off it, he takes her to his special place. He ends up with a night he never expected. Inspired by "Cop Car" by Keith Urban.


He rang the doorbell for a third time. "Why did I agree to this?" Jon muttered as he stood on the Starks' front porch. He felt like a nuisance, but he knew Sansa had to be home. Her car was parked in the driveway and Robb had said she had been adamant that she did not want to leave the house and risk running in to anyone from school.

He was trying to be a good best friend. Robb had asked him to check in on Sansa because the rest of the family was away at his basketball tournament for the weekend. Sansa was supposed to be with them, but since her and Harry had broken up last week she refused to go. She said there was no way she could sit there the whole weekend and watch Harry be cheered on by his new cheerleader girlfriend, the one he had dumped her for. When Robb had called him, he told him he was quite happy it was over, he had never thought Harry was good enough for Sansa. His only regretted was he had been proven right. He didn't like that she'd been so upset about it, but he was happy it had happened now before Harry had gotten a chance to really hurt her.

Jon liked Sansa well enough. But out of all of Robb's siblings, she was the one he had the least in common with, and therefore spent the least amount of time with. She ran with the popular kids in school. Her and Arya fought as sister do, with Arya often complaining she was a stuck up shallow priss, but Jon never saw that. He always saw her being sweet and kind, at least she was to him, though she did seem to have a tendency to make questionable decisions with respect to her boyfriends. He knew Robb had only tolerated Harry because he wasn't Joffrey, and he had hated Joffrey. Sansa was a good girl though, she always followed the rules. It was one of the reasons he knew she'd never look at him as anything more than her brother's poor best friend.

He went to ring the doorbell a fourth time when the door swung open and revealed Sansa. Her hair was a bit of a wild mess, her eyes rimmed in red and she was wearing leggings and on oversized Winterfell Wolves sweatshirt that he recognized as Robb's.

"Jon? What are you doing here? You do know Robb and everyone else are gone this weekend?"

"I am. I came to see you actually."

"Me? Why?" she asked and narrowed her eyes at him. A moment later she groaned as the realization hit her. "Robb sent you to check on me, didn't he?"

"He did. He's just trying to be a good brother. He said you might be upset because of….. Because of the Harry thing."

"Great. Well you can report back I'm alive. Is there anything else?"

"Well, I mean he wanted me to make sure you were alright, that you weren't too upset still."

"Oh? Well you can tell him I'm completely fine then. I mean do I even look upset?" she said, her voice raising a bit, challenging him to disagree.

"Umm yeah, actually you do."

She stared at him, her mouth falling open slightly. It appeared she did not expect him to answer her honestly. He realized she probably just wanted him to take the hint and go.

"He's such an ass."

"Robb?"

"No, not Robb! Harry. Do you know why he dumped me?"

Jon shook his head. Robb was going to owe him for this one.

"I won't sleep with him. We've been dating for like three months and he thought it was time. I said no and he basically said goodbye. Men are unbelievable."

"We're not all like that. Harry's just a special sort of asshole. I hate to sound like an after school special, but you should probably be thankful you figured that out for yourself before you slept with that fucker."

Sansa gave him a slight smile as that. "You don't normally swear in front of me."

"I didn't think you liked it when people cursed."

"I've never said that… You know something? He wasn't even that good of a kisser, and he never did nice things for me. Can you imagine trying to get a girl to sleep with you when you haven't even properly tried to woo her?"

Jon just shook his head. He wasn't sure where this conversation was headed and he had started to feel uncomfortable. "I should've listened to Robb when he told me not to go out with him," she added.

"Probably right. So are you gonna be alright?"

"I guess, though being here all alone is just making me wallow in this probably more than I should…. Hey, so why didn't you go to the tournament?"

"I have to work tomorrow, college won't pay for itself unfortunately."

"So then what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, was gonna go home, maybe work on some of my college applications."

"Take me somewhere."

"What? Where?"

"I don't care. Anywhere that will take my mind off my sorrows."

Jon thought for a moment. There was one place he liked to go when he needed to get away, he wasn't sure if Sansa would like it, but he didn't really think she'd want to go to the diner or the movies where they might run in to people that would know about her and Harry.

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait, what? Just like that?"

"Isn't that what you asked me for? You said take you somewhere. I know a place, so let's go."

"Well I need to change, put on some makeup."

"You don't, where were going there won't be anyone to see us anyways."

She seemed to be thinking it over. "Ok," she agreed. "Give me a minute to go grab my purse."

She disappeared back in the house. Jon stood on the porch waiting. Five minutes later she appeared. Her hair was brushed and pulled into a ponytail. Jon could tell she had put on some mascara and a bit of lip gloss. She had put on a different shirt but she carried the sweatshirt with her. Jon thought it a bit unnecessary, but if it made her feel better, he wasn't going to say anything.

They got in his pick-up. They left the Stark driveway and headed north.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Jon Snow, always the mysterious one."

Jon laughed at that. From the corner of his eye he saw her smile before she turned her head and looked out the side window. He looked ahead to make sure the road was clear before sneaking another glance at her profile. He had always thought she was pretty. One would have to be a blind fool not to think that. But tonight was the first time he had thought that she was truly beautiful. There was something about her like this, vulnerable and stripped down, the layers of makeup and polish gone, that made him feel like he might be seeing the real her for the first time. He rather liked it.

He turned off the main road and headed down a dirt two track that ran parallel to a fence. The fence was low and a ways up there was a large gap in it. There were plenty of no trespassing signs and other warnings telling them unauthorized personnel was not welcomed.

"Where are we?"

"Airport."

He drove the truck into the gap in the fence. A couple hundred feet from the runway he swung the truck so the rear of it faced the airstrip.

"I don't think we are supposed to be here. Didn't you see the signs?" she asked as they climbed out of the truck.

He grabbed a blanket off the back seat and shut the door as he answered her. "I did, but don't worry about it. I've done it before. No one comes out here, and even if they did, it's not like we're doing anything bad."

They met in the back of the truck and he lowered the tailgate and spread the blanket across it. He could tell she was still a bit nervous. "It's ok to break a rule every once and a while Sansa."

"I know," she snapped and then softened. "I'm not always the perfect princess everyone thinks." Jon suppressed a smile. "So what is it you do out here exactly?" she went on.

"I think. And I watch the planes take off. Let me help you up."

He stood in front of her and put his hands on her waist. She looked surprised for a moment and then nodded. He hoisted her up so she was perched on the tailgate, her legs now on either side of him. He swallowed. Behind them the sound of plane engine began. He released her and turned so he could pull himself up next to her. They both sat watching the air strip. A plane was at the far end of it beginning to taxi.

"So you just watch?"

"I just watch….. Sometimes I'll tell myself a story about where the planes are going, or what they are carrying, but most of the time I just watch."

Jon watched her from the corner of his eye as she watched the plane rumble down the airstrip. It grew louder as it got near, the noise of the engines making the tailgate shake a bit. He saw a smile creep on to her face as he felt the engine vibrate in his chest and then it was into the air.

"Do you think it's stupid?" he asked when the noise had faded.

"No, I think I actually like it."

"Good."

The sun was almost full set now. The lights of the runway casting them in a soft glow. The made small talk while they sat and watched more planes fly off.

"So is this where you bring all the crying girls?" she asked him eventually.

"What? No, no I've never actually brought anyone out here."

"Oh. Well that makes me feel rather special then."

"You are special. Harry was an idiot not to notice it." The words were out of his mouth before his brain could stop them. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

"Jon," she began, a strange expression on her face. And then she stopped as headlights and flashing lights swept across them. They hopped down off the tailgate and went to stand on the side of the truck facing the approaching police cars. The patrol cars stopped about fifteen feet from them and an officer climbed out of each.

"Hands up! Identify yourself!" One of the men called as he pointed a blinding flashlight at them.

"Officers," Sansa began as she took a step forward.

"Halt! I said hands up missy!"

Sansa put her hands up and glanced at Jon with expression that said, 'What the fuck?' "It'll be fine," he assured her.

The officers came out from behind their cars and approached them.

"Now what exactly are you doing out here sweetheart?"

"Nothing sir," Jon answered.

"He wasn't talking to you," the other officer snapped.

"You're not supposed to be out here, didn't you see the signs?" the first one asked.

"You mean right next to the big hole in the fence?" Sansa asked, her tone sweet as sugar.

Jon sucked in a breath as the officer's expression darkened. He didn't expect such sass from her. Ned Stark was going to have his hide for this, Robb too.

"What's your name sassy girl?"

"Sansa Stark, I'm Ned Stark's daughter."

"That so? And who are you young man?"

"Jon Snow."

The officers exchanged looks and then seem to decide something. Suddenly Jon was being pushed against the side of his truck and his hands were being cuffed.

"Stop that!" Sansa yelled. "We aren't doing anything. Stop hurting him!"

"You hush dear, we are just following protocol."

The officer that had cuffed Jon pulled on the neck of his jacket and started to lead him towards one of the cruisers.

"This is all a misunderstanding. We weren't doing anything, not really," he heard Sansa say.

"You still broke the law miss. We're probably gonna have to take you in, you being a minor and all."

"I'm not going anywhere until you let me call me father. You are making this into more than it needs to be."

"They always want to call their daddies," the officer behind him sighed. He opened the car door and sat Jon inside.

He heard Sansa still talking to the other officer. "Well if you aren't going to let me call him at least give me a light. You're stressing me out." Jon couldn't help but laugh. Sansa had never smoked a day in her life that he knew of.

The officer standing by the door rolled his eyes and slammed the door before setting back across the field to Sansa and the other officer. He couldn't hear them now but Sansa was looking around and gesturing wildly. There was something about the passion she was displaying and the way the blue lights were catching on her skin and hair that made his heart seize just a bit.

Finally the conversation stopped and Sansa spun around, her hands behind her back and the officer was cuffing her. They walked her towards the car. The door on the other side was opened. "Watch your head," the officer instructed as they put her in next to him. They shut the door and then went and stood in front of the cars.

"I can't believe this," Sansa said.

"I'm so sorry," Jon said.

"For what? They are completely overreacting. Look at us, what threat do we pose?"

"I was surprised how much attitude you were giving them. Don't think I've ever seen that side of you before."

"And is it a side you like?" she asked, a soft smile threatening on her lips.

"As long as it's not directed at me."

She laughed. Jon liked the way it sounded. They kept talking after that, laughing and joking around even though they were in cuffs.

After a while Sansa set her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm glad you brought me here. I like being around you Jon."

"You do? I always thought…. Well you…."

"You made me nervous before. I've sorta always had a crush on you."

"You what?"

Before she could answer the doors were opened. "Get out and turn around," came the order.

They did as they were told. The officers uncuffed them. "We've decided to let you go, but we hoped you learned your lesson. Don't you let us catch you out here again."

"Yes sir," Jon said. He could see Sansa just glaring at the officer.

"Now go on and get."

They walked back to the truck and climbed in. Jon started the truck and they drove back out the way they came.

"Well that was certainly eventfully. Is every outing with you like that?" Sansa teased.

"Would you like to find out?"

"Are you trying to ask me on a date?"

"I think I am."

"Then yes, I definitely would like to find out."


End file.
